HP and the Order of the Phoenix *Improved Version*
by Arianwen Lupin
Summary: Two people writing this at school! We've edited it a bit and have separated it into two chapters. Hope you like it! Please r/r!!!
1. Default Chapter

It was that time of year again. Dudley's birthday. Dudley was chomping happily on a jam doughnut (his diet had been discreetly forgotten during the last school year) surrounded by the latest playstation and accessories. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting on the sofa, admiring their son's manliness, when the telephone rang.   
"Could I speak to Mr Potter please," said a voice at the other end. Uncle Vernon froze. He was clearly about to say no, but then the fact that Harry had a mass murderer for a godfather suddenly came floating back.   
"Okay," he whispered acidly down the phone, "But if I catch ANY of your...or...his...type...around my family...I'll...I'll..." he petered out, and handed the phone sullenly to the silently watching Harry. Harry, heart beating fast at the first phone call he'd ever been allowed to take, took the phone in a shaking hand.   
"Hello?" he asked curiously, "Ron? Hermione?"   
"Harry!" said the voice. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.   
"Sirius?!" said Harry incredibly.   
"Snuffles, yes...listen, can you get yourself to the post-box at the end of the Drive, tonight at eight?"   
"Umm, yeah, I think I could manage it, but why?"   
"I'll tell you then." Harry heard a click as the phone was put down at the other end.   
"Who was that?" snarled Uncle Vernon, his eyes glittering maliciously.   
"Oh, no one," Harry replied, smiling cheerfully. Uncle Vernon took a step towards him, "Don't you dare talk to me as if I'm a nobody, boy..."   
"OK, OK it was..." Harry cast around for a suitable scapegoat, then decided not to bother- after all, Sirius could easily escape muggle police, "My Godfather."   
Uncle Vernon's skin suddenly and amusingly blanched. "What does he want?" he hissed.   
"Oh...you know...wondering if we could meet up tonight- he seemed in a bit of a hurry, really. I didn't have time to ask you. I suppose I'll have to turn up now."   
Uncle Vernon made several strangulated noises, which Harry took for a yes, as he rushed upstairs. In his room, he fed Hedwig and finished the essay on Lunar Charms Professor Flitwick had set them at the end of last term. He glanced at the clock- an hour to go...Harry felt as if his whole head was about to explode with happiness. He glanced up at the clock again...fifty-nine minutes to go...   
At ten to eight Harry came down the stairs, put on his coat and sneaked out of the front door. He didn't have long to wait at the post-box- almost as soon as he had arrived a large familiar black dog came padding out of the gloom. Harry grinned and followed it until it stopped on the edge of a deserted road. Then the dog changed into;   
"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry.   
"Listen," said Sirius, hugging Harry and making him warm all over with happiness, "I haven't got long. This year at Hogwarts. There's a lot happening behind the scenes. Dumbledore's brought Lupin back as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Listen Harry, whatever Voldemort is planning next, we can be sure it has something to do with you, and can also be sure that it is not going to be nice. Be on your guard."   
"But what about Professor Lupin?"   
"Well, he can still transform in his office, and Snape finally agreed to make the Wolfsbane for him. Harry, you must listen to me, whatever you think, Snape is to be..." but Sirius could not finish, for in the background could be heard the wail of police sirens. He transformed into a dog and ran off into the gathering darkness.   
Harry gazed after his godfather for a second, then realised that it wouldn't look good for him to be standing there alone. With a heavy heart, he made his way back to the Dursley's house. He wasn't truly angry; he had expected Uncle Vernon to warn the police. He just hadn't thought they would reach Privet Drive so quickly. Bugger. He trooped up the stairs to his room and entered it just as Hedwig swooped through the window, a letter clutched tightly in her claw. He had begun to get worried- she had been away for several nights now, and the loneliness of having nothing in the close vicinity that didn't scowl when he tried to make conversation was getting him down. Harry regained his smile and hurried over to see what it said. He stroked Hedwig absent-mindedly as he read:   
  
Dear Harry,   
Mum and Dad have said we can all go to Diagon Alley for the last few days of the holiday. Do you want to come too? If you can get to the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday Hermione and I will meet you there. Have you heard anything from Snuffles yet? Dad says he wasn't really surprised about him being innocent. But then my Dad's never surprised at anything anymore after Fred and George got a contract with this unheard of joke shop last month.   
Hope the muggles are treating you well - send Hedwig back with a reply soon!   
Ron   
  
Harry felt like dancing round the room. He ran down the stairs at once to tell Uncle Vernon. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow when Harry told him, and reminded Harry more of Snape than of the Uncle he had known for the past fifteen years. However, in a most un-Snape-like way, Vernon grudgingly gave Harry permission, and muttered that he would drop Harry off near the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
On Saturday afternoon, therefore, Harry found himself chatting to Florean Fortescue, when he saw Ron and Hermione walking up towards him. He hurried over, grinning. "Harry!" they chorused, beaming back at him. "Looking forward to this year?" asked Hermione, as they all took a table and ordered a sundae each.   
"Yeah," said Harry casually, "I reckon it'll be ok" Then he gave them a significant glance. They understood immediately and leaned closer to listen to his encounter with Sirius.   
"You know," said Ron, "If Snape's a spy for Voldemort or something, he's bound to give us all away."   
Harry shrugged, "I'll just be pleased to see professor Lupin again."   
"Yeah- shall we go get our books then?" suggested Hermione.   
"Good idea."   
  
The next few days were spent enjoyably in Diagon Alley. Every day they would explore the many interesting shops. Harry entered his favourite Quidditch shop, and was dragged out 3 hours later by Ron and Hermione, who had got bored of him just staring at the all the stuff he could buy for his Firebolt.   
Then, on Tuesday, came the trip to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Arthur Weasley escorted them to Kings Cross Station, amid curious glances from passers-by, who evidently had never seen a group of people carrying two owls and a vicious looking cat around London before.   
Just before they pushed against the barrier to enter platform 93/4, Mr Weasley took Harry to one side, "Harry, you may be seeing a lot of me this year, but you must swear that you won't let slip to anyone about what is happening. Swear?"   
"Err...yes okay."   
Mr Weasley, as if reading Harry's thoughts, said, "No, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny do not know about Sirius, and you are not to tell them. It will all come out in time."   
Harry nodded. "Good man" Arthur said. And they went through the barrier.   
Harry got on the train and found a compartment that was empty. Hermione and Ron soon found him. They chattered excitedly as the train pulled out of the station. When conversation ran out, however, Harry stared out of the window, trying to understand why Lupin was at Hogwarts, why Mr Weasley would be at Hogwarts... what could Dumbledore see, or know, that was going to affect him. He dwelt on the events of last year- Voldemort was back, Wormtail was his servant, they could kill..."   
"Harry? Harry?" said Hermione.   
"Wfogh- what?"   
"Nothing scary," she laughed; "The sweet trolley's here."   
Harry eagerly helped himself to an abundance of sweets, and started eating a fizzing whizbee.   
They approached Hogsmeade station, and alighted, hearing the familiar voice of Hagrid, marshalling the first years. Just as they were entering the Great Hall, they caught sight of a tall, slim lady with hair the colour of butterbeer. Harry saw Ron's mouth drop, and felt his do the same.   
"Coooor!" said Ron, in an awed whisper.   
"Wow," said Harry, his eyes feeling as though they were on sticks.   
"Who's she?" asked Ron.   
"I bet she's an assistant in Herbology."   
"Or Astronomy...looks like the moonlight type..."   
"Or Charms"   
"Or Potions," said a sneering cold voice behind them. Professor Snape, the Potions master, was standing behind them. "Yes, that's right, Miss Amatorres is my Potions assistant." He smiled at them smugly, turned on his heel and stalked off, his robes flapping in the breeze.   
"Lucky git," said Ron, glaring after him. Hermione prodded them in the back with a finger each. "Come on! We don't want to miss the sorting or anything do we?..."   
Harry held up a hand for silence. Although they had thought they were at the back of the crowd, they were wrong. They could all hear very clearly the voices of their rivals and enemies- Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks- Crabbe and Goyle. They were whispering to each other, but if he blocked out what they were saying: "...my father told me to behave really well this year- he reckons Dumbledore knows about him supporting You-Know-Who."   
There was a pause as Crabbe and Goyle got their brains into gear and worked out what he had just said. "God I can't wait." Continued Malfoy, "If the plan goes okay- Potter, Weasley and that miserable mudblood girlfriend of his'll be dead by the end of the year."   
  
Harry froze. What plan? But he didn't have time to think about this further because Hermione had prodded him again, and was nodding frantically at the steps of the castle. He looked up. Dumbledore himself was gesturing for Harry to come to him. Harry roused himself and approached the castle steps.   
"Ah, Harry, I do dislike missing the sorting, but you and I have something to discuss." Dumbledore paused, his blue eyes twinkled slightly and Harry relaxed- he obviously wasn't in trouble. "Please follow me." And Dumbledore strode through the crowd, which parted in hushed awe. Harry felt his face burning and had to run to keep up. Dumbledore reached the statue to his office and muttered something to the gargoyle, which slid apart from the wall to reveal a moving staircase. Once in his study, Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit.   
"Welcome back Harry. Now, I do have a few things to tell you. Professor Lupin..."   
"...is back." Finished Harry.   
"Mr Black is also accompanying him..."   
"Sirius?!" Exclaimed Harry, "But what about the parents...what about his sentence for Azkaban?"   
"As a dog."   
"Oh." Said Harry, disappointed.   
"That means you cannot speak to him as people will be suspicious. However, if you do need to speak to Sirius, please tell me first, so I can arrange a meeting, or, if he needs to speak to you, he will let you know."   
"Thank you," said Harry, "But where can he live?"   
"He can sleep in Professor Lupin's office."   
"And Buckbeak?"   
"The centaurs of the Forbidden Forest have agreed to look after Buckbeak. And now, I think I am needed in the Great Hall."   
As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione opened their mouths to speak.   
"Not now," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.   
"I don't believe it!" came a voice from behind them. George, Fred and Lee Jordan sat down on the bench beside them.   
"What?" asked Hermione   
"Lupin's back!" exclaimed Fred, "Look!" Their eyes followed his finger and met Professor Lupins'. He looked just as tired as ever, but somehow happier, even if his eyes were a little glazed. He looked over and smiled at them. They waved back. Suddenly Harry felt unbelievably happy. This was going to be a good, if eventful, year.   
"The werewolf's back Harry!" said Lee, with an expression of mock horror, "And there's nothing to stop him..."   
"Actually there is," Ron interrupted, pointing at a large black dog on the floor beside the Professor., "Pretty cool dog, huh?"   
Ron, Harry and Hermione smiled at each other conspiratorially, and Harry thought he heard Hermione whispering, "Poor Snuffles, our lovable stray."   
When the feast finished, they all went off to their respective dormitories. Harry, who was particularly tired, almost went to sleep without taking off his glasses.   
  
The next morning they consulted their timetables over breakfast. To their disappointment, they found they had Potions first thing, before Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Lupin and Sirius.   
They made their way down to the dungeons, where Professor Snape, Potions master and biased Head of Slytherin House, had his classroom, office and, rumour had it, his private apartment.   
Standing on the teaching platform at the far end of the classroom, he glared down on them, his black eyes flashing dangerously. He spoke softly, but he was able to keep the class silent by his reputation as one of the most intimidating teachers Hogwarts had ever had.   
"Today we will be concocting a Gringrich Potion, using distilled Gringrich blood." Snape gave them instructions how to proceed, and then said, "Also, I would like to introduce Miss Amatorres, my Potions assistant." Harry had to close Seamus Finnigan's mouth, it had dropped so low. Snape continued, "She will be making sure you are working competently," he paused and shot a glance at Neville Longbottom, "Although this will be extremely taxing for her, I have no doubt. I, meanwhile, will be working on a potion for Professor Lupin."   
However it seemed that Miss Amatorres was a female version of Snape. Although she was beautiful she drove the class like slaves, and snapped at them if they asked her a question. Harry and Ron were disappointed.   
"No wonder Snape likes her so much- she's so evil!"   
BANG! There was a WHOOMPH and everyone turned to stare at Snape, as he added the last touches to the potion he had been making- now a smoky midnight blue liquid. He looked at them, "What are you looking at? I have just completed my potion. I informed you that Potions was an exciting, beautiful and dangerous branch of magic, did I not?" he hissed, and with that he swept out of the room, goblet in hand.   
The next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. As they all filed in Lupin went into his office and returned, followed closely by a big black dog. He then announced to the class, "This is Padfoot. He is my...pet...(here Padfoot growled)...dog, he is not a grim, but those of you who provoke him may find yourselves surprised and severely punished." Harry glanced at Draco Malfoy, who was clearly not listening, and who was whispering with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. They had been severely miffed to find out that the Slytherins would join them for DADA this year.  
Lupin seemed to have noticed this too, but he only smiled mischievously and continued the lesson. They seemed to have finished work on dark creatures and were learning counter curses. The only problem with this was that Malfoy and many of the other Slytherins knew the actual curses. Dean Thomas ended up with a carrot for a tongue, and Seamus Finnigan lost his big toe temporarily. Padfoot began to prowl the classroom. He stopped just next to Malfoy. Draco looked down, "Oh it's you is it? A pet dog. How scary."   
Padfoot bared his teeth and sloped towards Malfoy. However he didn't get a chance to do what the Gryffindors had all been wanting to do for years and never had the opportunity to, because the bell rang. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind to talk to Lupin, but they didn't get a chance. As he opened the door they heard a voice behind them greeting him. They swung round to face an extremely pretty woman they had occasionally seen in Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron took in her amazing figure in awed silence then looked back to Lupin.  
"Hi," began the woman, "My name's Arianwen. I'm...a friend of Professor Lupin's. Would you mind if I stole him off you for a few minutes? I have to talk to him about something."   
Harry and Ron ran off, with Hermione behind.   
"Do you think that was who I think it was?"   
"Perhaps...it was bad enough with Snape, but Lupin as well...next Snuffles will have found someone."   
They were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch, but then Padfoot appeared at the end of the deserted corridor.   
"Talk of the devil..." muttered Ron.   
It went up to Harry and nudged his hand with its wet nose. Harry got the message.   
"Excuse me," he said to Ron and Hermione with mock courtesy, and followed the dog, through the corridors of Hogwarts and up to a small room at the top of East Tower   
'Harry!' said Sirius.   
"How are you! You were really cool in that lesson just now! Is Arianwen who I think she is? What do you want to tell me?" said Harry.   
"Enough questions Harry! There's no time. Lupin and I are keeping watch over Malfoy's gang. Dumbledore's keeping an eye on you. You've got to be careful Harry."   
"Why me? God, why does everyone always think I'm about to do something stupid?!" exclaimed Harry.   
"Because you usually do maybe?" suggested Sirius shrewdly.   
"It's not my fault!" Harry shouted defensively.   
"Shh!" said Sirius, "We'd better go for dinner in a minute, but Harry, strange things are happening already. I can't tell you anymore than this. Dumbledore will inform you of the goings on when he feels you are ready. Oh, and yes, Arianwen is who you think she is. Trust me- they're not exactly subtle. Come on."   
He grinned and changed back to Snuffles, then led the way out of the room. When they had   
descended the stairs, Harry took one route down to the Great Hall, and Sirius took another. It was important the no one saw them together.   
"Potter. How interesting. I thought I'd catch you here."   
Harry spun around. Snape, the Potions master, was smiling a cold smile.   
"I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't doing any-"   
"My office, if you please. now"   
Harry followed Snape, his black robes flowing behind him as he strode towards his dungeon. Harry felt awful. If only Ron or Hermione were here. Or somebody.   
"Ah, Professor Snape!" said a familiar voice   
Dumbledore! Harry's heart leapt.   
"I just wanted a word about one of your house - Mr Malfoy." He turned to Harry, "I don't think Professor Snape would mind if you went down to dinner, Harry." His blue eyes twinkled.   
"Thank you sir." Harry fled down the corridor, past Snape, who looked as though Christmas had been cancelled.   
In the hall, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione.   
Guess what?" said Harry   
What?" said Ron.   
"Snape and Lupin have both got girlfriends"   
"You don't know that for certain" said Hermione suspiciously, "What did Snape have to say to you?"   
"Oh...hang on...how did you know?"   
"We saw him look over at our table, then he got up and prowled out of the room smiling. His usual evil self."   
"Yep, well nothing's changed there. I don't know what he was going to say. Dumbledore walked into us on the way to his office and wanted to talk to Snape about Malfoy."   
"Malfoy? My dad says they've raided his house loads of times, but they found the   
underground vault - apparently he's got a whole room full of stuff dedicated to You-Know -Who."   
"But what can Malfoy have to do with all this - I mean surely it's his dad who will be fined, not him?"   
"I don't know, but Dumbledore certainly doesn't trust him"   
"Maybe Dumbledore was giving you a hint, maybe he wants you to help, maybe you can get Malfoy expelled!"   
"Don't be so stupid, Ron!" said Hermione, "Dumbledore wouldn't do a thing like that."   
"Yeah, but if Dumbledore said to Snape IN FRONT OF HARRY something about   
Malfoy, then isn't it obvious Dumbledore's trying to tell Harry something?"   
"I don't know." said Hermione shaking her head. "Lets get back to the dormitory."   
As they were walking along the corridor to Gryffindor house, they heard a distinctive CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK behind them. Harry glanced round.   
"Don't look now, but Mad-Eye Moody's come out of Dumbledore's office."   
"What?" said Hermione and Ron   
"Keep moving," whispered Harry furiously, "Just keep on moving..."   
"Potter, is it?" came the familiar gnarled voice of Moody.   
"Um, yes."   
"How are you? Recovered from last year?"   
"Um, yes."   
Moody smiled, making his already horrific face even more grotesque, "Want to get back to your common room, lad?"   
"Um, yes." Then they all ran for it.   
As they approached the Fat Lady, they started to laugh amidst their panting. "What happened there?!" giggled Hermione.   
"Got...scared..." panted Harry.   
"Need...to breathe..." Said Ron.   
"Password?"   
"Dragon Breath" replied Harry absent-mindedly to the Fat Lady, who swung forward to admit them. A blast of noise issued forth from the Gryffindor Common Room.   
"Crikey," said Ron, peering inside, "What are they all so excited about I wonder?"   
Through the crowd they could see Fred and George Weasley cavorting around,   
waving magic wands. Harry's gaze fixed on Neville Longbottom, who was flying around the room.   
"Hi Harry! shouted Fred, above the din, "We've fed Neville a Weasley Wing Biscuit!"   
"Yeh, he'll be up there for another five minutes at least!" yelled George.   
"What is the meaning of this?" A hush fell on the crowd as Professor McGonagall stormed into the common room   
"Everyone back to bed, now," said Professor Mc Gonagall, softly.   
"I've never seen her this mad before." whispered Ron.   
"Potter - a word, please." said Mc Gonagall.   
Harry was led along several corridors and soon he came to a part of the castle he had never even seen. He didn't dare say anything. Professor McGonagall stopped outside a locked door, fumbled in her robe for the key, and gestured to Harry,   
"In."   
When he entered, he realised at once that he was in Professor McGonagall's office. There were photos covering the walls of famous wizards, and they all waved familiarly at her as she entered. She did not wave back.   
"Harry," she began, "This will be the last time for quite a while that you are approached by a teacher, as students are getting suspicious. Do not be worried..."   
"What? What is it?"   
She smiled slightly, "I said not to be worried. You will not be seeing Sirius for a few days. Dumbledore thinks it is important to tell you this, in case you are ...err ...indiscreet in trying to find him again."   
"Why won't I see him? Where's he going?" Harry couldn't hide the anxiety in his voice.   
"That I am not permitted to tell you Potter," McGonagall said, her thin smile vanishing instantly, "He is running an errand for the headmaster."   
And with that, his brief visit to Professor McGonagall's office was ended. Harry found his way back to the common room, where he was accosted by most of his house.   
"What did she want?"   
"What have you done now?"   
Harry managed to escape upstairs to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.   
"Well?" said Ron.   
"It's about Snuffles. He's gone on some mission for Dumblebdore. Something's definitely not right. The teachers are all on edge, they're secretive and Snape's monitoring Malfoy. Lupin and Moody are back so something has happened."   
"Or is going to happen." muttered Ron   
"What do you mean?" said Harry   
"I caught my mum and dad talking before you came over. From what I could gather they're worried about how secure Hogwarts is."   
"But nothing could ever happen to anyone so long as they are inside the school grounds." said Hermione.   
"Something happened to Harry last year..." interrupted Ron.  
"I just don't understand it." said Harry. "Dumbledore doesn't want me to go looking for anything and normally he's quite lenient. The teachers obviously know something we don't, and then there's Malfoy, going around with a smirk on his face as if his dad's just told him something really important."   
And suddenly Harry remembered their first day back at school, and what he had overheard Malfoy saying. He had completely forgotten about it until now, but hearing the words now made him shiver. Should they go and tell a teacher?   
"No," he said aloud to himself, and Ron and Hermione looked at him, "No, we'll work this one out by ourselves. It concerns us, and us alone. We're not getting anyone else involved. Not like last time. Not like Cedric."   
The days zoomed past and soon it came to the week before the Christmas Holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione were certain they were the only ones in their year staying at school until they heard Snape talking to Malfoy in potions.   
"Your beetle ears are well crushed. Well done Malfoy."   
"Thank you, sir."   
"Your father has written to me requesting you stay at school for the Christmas Holidays."   
"Yes Sir. He said he couldn't let you deal with all the Gryffindors on your own."   
"Tell him I'm very grateful." said Snape, who appeared to be doing some quick thinking.   
"Sir." but Snape did not have time to hear this last remark, because Neville had accidentally set fire to Harry's cauldron.   
"Idiot boy!" shouted Snape, "Why can you never be trusted to do anything on your own? Go to Madam Pomfrey this minute!" Neville, who didn't need telling, had already ran. Snape rounded on Harry, "And you, Potter, can have detention tonight. Come to my office this evening." The bell rung and Harry packed as quickly as possible.   
After dinner, he went alone to the dungeons. Ron was going to the owlery to send a letter to Mrs Weasley, and Hermione was finishing her homework. He reached the door to Snape's office, but stopped outside it, hearing voices. He recognised that of Dumbledore's.   
"Ah, Severus, you wanted to see me?"   
"Yes, Albus. I have just received a letter from Lucius Malfoy. He wants Draco to stay at school during the holidays."   
"Ah?"   
"I was thinking about Potter's safety. We all know what happened here during the summer holidays - you don't think it would be best if I refused him."   
There was silence. Then Dumbledore spoke.   
"I think we should give the impression to both Harry and Lucius Malfoy that everything is perfectly normal. In normal circumstances Draco would be allowed to stay, so let him. However, this does mean you keeping an extra close eye on him"   
Harry heard footsteps behind him - it was the new Potions assistant. He had to knock on the door.   
"Come" said Snape. Harry walked in. There was no Albus Dumbledore. Harry glanced round the room for any other door to the office, but there were none. Yet, as Hermione constantly reminded them, it was impossible to disapparate in Hogwarts. Where had Dumbledore gone?   
"Are you going to stand in the doorway all evening Potter?" Said Snape irritably as always. Harry shuffled into the room.   
"Professor Snape?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway behind him. Miss   
Amatorres had entered briskly, "Can I talk?"   
Harry, amazed, looked on as Snape visibly blushed and ushered her away. He paused on the threshold, then turned round and snarled, "Your detention will be preparing for my classes next lesson. I need the Potions classroom cleaned and cleared of all desks by tomorrow morning. Without magic. Go."   
Harry resentfully watched him leave, started for the door, then stopped. He turned round, and slowly peered round the room...  



	2. The Avogadro Curse

The classroom was pitch black, illuminated only by the moonlight streaming through the ceiling grilles. At the far end, the door to the Store cupboard for Potions was ajar. From where he was, Harry could just make out the figure of Snape. He seemed to have his arms around something, maybe a vat of Snizzle Grozzlers. Then Harry saw that this vat had indeed got arms, legs and a face - it was Miss Amatorres. Harry's eyes widened in amazement - His guess had been true! Snape had got a girlfriend! He turned round to run back to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting, his detention forgotton, but instead he found himself staring face to face with Mad Eye Moody.   
"Potter." Moody rumbled, his magical eye wheeling around.   
"Yes sir."   
There was silence. Harry watched Moody, and followed his gaze to the wall of the store cupboard. Then it dawned upon Harry - Moody's magical eye could see through walls!   
"I, erm" "Come along boy!" They both spoke at once.   
Moody continued, "I think Professor Snape is rather...erm...preoccupied. You'll have to see him in the morning." he said, ushering Harry out into the Great Hall. "Get back to your common room, lights are out in ten minutes."   
In reality, it was considerably longer before Harry, Ron and Hermione got to sleep. Hermione seemed distinctly superior when Harry told her about Snape's antics.   
"Well, it's what people in love do" she said, as Ron desperately tried to get his head round the idea of a woman so absolutely gorgeous fancying Snape. Then he turned to look at her.   
"And what would you know about it?" he asked suspiciously.   
Hermione blushed slightly, and didn't reply. Both Harry and Ron got the message immediately. Unlike Harry, though, Ron pursued, "Hermione...where were you when I asked you to come round in the Summer Holidays? You WEREN'T in America visiting your grandmother at all were you? You were with...with..." Ron's face purpled. "...Krum." he finally managed.   
"Well what if I was?" Hermione said lightly.   
And that seemed the end of that conversation.   
The next day, after breakfast, it was the Defence against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin. Although Harry had been miserable all week at the thought of Sirius' sudden departure. He soon cheered up when he walked into the classroom to find that Lupin was still the same as ever.   
"Come along now, sit down." he said, smiling at the class. Halfway through their lesson on Wadiwasi spells, he disappeared into his office. Although he was in there a long time and shouldn't leave classes unattended, Harry didn't mind as he had just hit Malfoy on the back of the head with a red paintbrush, turning his blonde hair red, which was nothing compared to the state of his face - it must have been purple with rage!   
A few minutes later, someone emerged from Lupin's office. To the class' surprise, it was not Lupin. Only Harry and Ron recognised her as the woman they had seen that day outside the DADA room. Arianwen looked decidedly a lot less cool than she had then. She stared round the class, who were all eying her with a mixture of interest and suspicion, then managed a weak smile. Lupin appeared behind her back, also smiling embarrassedly, then introduced her 'Arianwen is my DADA assistant, and will be helping you all with your spells from now on.'   
He motioned for them to continue with their studies.   
'Looks like she does a lot more than assist with spells' muttered Ron gloomily, 'Why can't I get someone like her or that Amatorres woman'   
Hermione tutted loudly behind them, and Harry noticed, not for the first time, that when they looked at each other it was not with their usual stubbornness, but with fondness, He felt an overwhelming desire to run out of the room screaming, then throw up somewhere. What was with all the lust in this place at the moment?!   
He was going down the stairs with this in mind when he bumped straight into Cho Chang, whose bag split, spilling work everywhere.   
"I'm so sorry!" he gasped   
Cho didn't even look at him as he knelt down to clear up the mess he'd made. How could he have made such a fool of himself in front of Cho?   
"So...er...how are you?" he stammered, not even glancing at her.   
"Fine." She replied shortly   
"Good day?"   
"No. Crap. Look Harry, I'd better be going." She managed a tight smile and hurried off, leaving Harry bewildered.   
Ron arrived behind Harry and looked at him questioningly. Harry stared after her open mouthed.   
"Aha." Said Ron, "Aha Aha!"   
"What?" said Harry, turning to him.   
"One of those."   
"One of WHAT?"   
"PMT" replied Ron, knowingly, and led Harry off to Divination.   
Professor Trelawney was her usual self and a strange sort of mustiness followed her about the room. She was demonstrating how to use divining rods to the class when suddenly her own rods twisted and clattered to the floor, making her scream and the class jump.   
"Gracious!" she whispered faintly as Lavender and Parvati helped her into a chair.   
"What is it?" everyone was crowding round her.   
"My dear," she said, turning her eyes on Harry, who groaned inwardly, "The rods turned downwards and fell at your feet. This means only one thing..." she trailed off, leaving him in no doubt of what the 'one thing' was, as it always was. "Now dear boy, to avoid this terrible fate, you must stay away from all types of water for at least six hours" Harry's brain went into overdrive - would that include Potions?   
It did not, for in the next lesson, although Ron and Hermione tried to persuade him, Snape was having none of it:   
"Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence" he purred, then found ample excuse in Neville's Butterfly potion to remove another fifteen. The Harry had an idea:   
"Professor?"   
"What?" Snape snapped.   
"Well, I did get 9 out of 10 for my homework last week and that's much better than I've ever got in Potions before."   
"That's not saying much."   
"Well..would you mind giving me some...say 30 housepoints. Only, I have seen something." Harry watched Snape's reaction closely. However, he did not have a chance to. Someone had tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Would you mind if I had a word with Professor Snape, Harry?" said Albus Dumbledore. Harry was shocked, not only at this sudden appearance, but also at the look in his eyes. They were a steeled blue grey. Harry went back to his potion in deep thought. Looking around his cauldron, he could see Dumbledore talking to Snape, who was nodding in agreement. Dumbledore left the room and Harry watched Snape carefully as he crossed the room to tell Miss Amatorres something. There seemed to be something like alarm in her eyes, but he continued watching Snape who disappeared into his office, closely followed by Miss Amatorres. That was the last Harry saw of him, for five minutes later Miss Amatorres emerged to tutor the class, which was very attentive, even if this attention wasn't focused on what she was saying but on other things...   
That evening at dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up to bring the school to order; he had an announcement to make: "I am sorry to say that Professor Snape will not be taking lessons for a while. He has been called away by ...urgent business. Miss Amatorres will be taking Potions in the meanwhile. I ask you to respect her just as much as you did Professor Snape."   
He sat down, but the silence that followed was intense. The Slytherins were trying to work out which was better: the biased Snape or his beautiful girlfriend. The rest of the school were trying not to burst into song.   
The whole school suddenly began to enjoy their Potions classes and days went by when people found themselves actually wanting a Potions class, not dreading one. The Slytherins were now looking very smug as they now had the most popular housemistress, but as a consequence Miss Amatorres found herself lacking in sleep, because so many boys were having trouble sleeping, and using this as an excuse to get a chance to talk to her.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a History of Magic class the following Tuesday. As usual, Hermione was taking notes, Ron was staring out of the window and Harry at the floor, whilst trying not to fall asleep.   
"Psst..." Ron turned round to face Harry, "Psst...Harry!" he whispered.   
Hermione looked round, out of the window, gasped and whispered "Harry! Look!" She poked him in the ribs with her wand, giving him something similar to an electric shock, "Look! Harry, look!"   
Harry turned round and looked out of the window into the courtyard below. He could see Snape who was carrying a figure in his arms. He looked again and slid off his chair and almost shouted "Sirius!" But he only got as far as "Si..." before Ron stuffed his textbook into his mouth. Professor Binns was disturbed out of his usual drone,   
"What is it boys? Miss Granger? I said..."   
But the three of them had already run out of the classroom and along the corridor to find Professor Dumbledore.   
They eventually reached the entrance to his office and after pausing to catch their breath, tried to guess the password. Their guessing was not needed, for striding down the corridor towards them was Professor Dumbledore himself, flanked by two wizened old wizards. Dumbledore seemed to be very preoccupied.   
"Quick! He doesn't look as though he's going to be very talkative!" whispered Harry and they all hid behind a large statue near the entrance. Dumbledore muttered the password and the wall slid open. As soon as they had gone through, Harry Ron and Hermione dashed towards the closing gap. Harry got through first, only to find that the wall has slid shut behind him and he was left on his own.   
He climbed the revolving stairs, then stopped outside the door. He could voices.   
"So Severus, if you'd like to tell us what happened?"   
Snape! Snape was there too! Harry put his ear to the door so he could hear fragments of his story.   
"...yesterday...dark forest, like before...I managed to find Sirius Black...seemed to be an Avogadro curse...broke that, then brought him back...left for dead."   
"But that's crazy!" a new voice was saying, "Everyone knows Sirius Black is an insane murderer after the Potter boy, what do you want him at Hogwarts for?"   
"Mundungus!" Dumbledore's voice cut the air neatly, "Did you read the owl I sent you at the end of the last International Wizarding Summit?"   
Harry decided he could wait no longer after having heard that Snape had saved Sirius' life, who had evidently come face to face with Lord Voldemort. He knocked on the door.   
There was a sudden silence on the other side, then Dumbledore said sharply, "Come!"   
Harry entered, "Professor, I..."   
"Sirius is in the hospital wing. Professor Lupin is with him. Harry?"   
"Yes Professor?"   
"Who else saw Professor Snape and Sirius?"   
"I don't know. Ron and Hermione I think sir."   
"Very well. You may come down to the hospital wing with us. But it is important that no-one knows of Sirius' presence here."   
"Yes Professor." Harry entered the hospital wing and was confronted by a rather vexed Madam Pomfrey.   
"You again?" she scowled, "I suppose you've come to see Mr Black."   
"Yes!" said Harry, rushing over to where Lupin was sitting by Sirius' bed.   
"Harry?!" said Lupin. He seemed surprised.   
"Hello! How is he?"   
"Well, I don't know. Whatever put that curse on him wanted it to stay. Dumbledore's brought me up here to keep an anti curse on him. Every time Madam Pomfrey cures him of it, it returns within the hour."   
Harry said nothing.   
"It's hard to tell you this Harry, but this is the worst case I've ever seen and I've seen quite a few in the days of Voldemort's supreme power."   
Harry felt his throat block up and he swallowed hurriedly. He wasn't going to cry in front of two strange wizards. He wasn't, he wasn't...   
A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the hospital wing to find Harry sobbing uncontrollably in Lupin's arms. Arianwen was standing behind them both looking unconcernedly at Sirius and Harry. Her hands rested on Lupin's shoulders.   
"Harry?" asked Hermione nervously, "You OK?"   
Harry looked up, nodded and burst into tears again. "He might...die!" he managed, gesturing towards the bed. They moved forwards and stopped suddenly, shocked at Sirius' appearance. He looked worse that he did when he came out of Azkaban. His eyes were shut and his face was twitching uncontrollably. Dumbledore came over, looked at him, tutted gently to himself and then addressed Harry.   
"Come now, Harry" he said, "to my office. There is something I must tell you."   
Harry took one last look at his godfather then followed Dumbledore back up the stairs to his office. He was rather shocked though to find Snape and Amatorres already there. She was fussing over him. He seemed to be enjoying the attention.   
"Ah Severus! I trust Madam Pomfrey has checked you over?" Dumbledore said. "If you don't mind I need to have a quick word with Harry to fill him in on last weeks events.   
"So?" Snape asked questioningly   
"Well, I'm sorry to say that Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Granger also saw you."   
"Ah. Did anyone else?" Snape was suddenly wary and alert.   
"No."   
"Good." There was a pause. "Very well, I'll see you in the staff room." With that Snape was gone, having first ushered Miss Amatorres out.   
Dumbledore watched them leave, then turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
"The summer holidays," he began, "were eventful at Hogwarts."   
"Professor Snape was attacked with exactly the same curse as Sirius. The only difference was that we could remove the curse. This...is different. No one has ever heard of a curse which refused to leave when counteracted. We are all very shaken, but Madam Pomfrey has assured us that she is doing her utmost to remove it."   
"Will he...be ok?" Harry choked.   
Dumbledore looked grave, "I must be frank. Professor Snape took weeks to recover from the Avogadro curse and we managed to counter curse it within hours. It is very painful." His face showed a sudden pain that he had never seen before.   
"So what are Miss Amatorres and Arianwen doing here?" asked Harry.   
"I knew that I would be needing both Professor Snape's knowledge and experience in the fight against Lord Voldemort so I called upon my dear niece, Miss Amatorres, to assist in the day to day running and organisation of Slytherin house and Potions. As you already know, she has taken to her job with great" there was a pause, "gusto."   
"As for Professor Lupin and Arianwen, they met after he left two years ago in Diagon Alley. She has travelled in Africa and the Far East, fighting the Dark Arts. This reason overcame my fear in inviting her to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts assistant. She has proved...invaluable to Professor Lupin."   
"I cannot stress the importance of not saying anything to anybody, even those people you trust about Professor Snape's mission, unless you want to compromise our fight against Voldemort. I shall inform Professor Mc Gonagall as to why you missed lessons shortly, but I think you should keep a low profile in the school unless..." his voice tailed off.   
"Unless?"  
"I think we ought to be getting to the Great Hall. It's just about dinnertime."   
After dinner, the three friends took a stroll in the dark. Walking around the lake, they discussed everything that Dumbledore had told them. They passed Hagrid's hut, dark now, since he too was away on 'urgent business', and turned to walk along the south shore of the lake alongside the Black Forest.   
They sat down on a grassy bank beside the lake and looked at the school.   
"I just don't understand it," said Ron, "Why is Snape but not Lupin going off all the time? Does Dumbledore not trust Lupin?"   
"If you ask me I think he doesn't trust Arianwen." said Hermione, "Remember our last teacher to travel the world fighting the Dark Arts was Professor Quirrel. Look what happened to him."  
"Look!" exclaimed Harry, pointing at the school, where it was possible to see that two figures had emerged from the main doors.   
"Its..." Ron screwed up his eyes, "Arianwen and..."   
"Amatorres!" said Hermione. "They're coming this way!"   
"Quick!" said Harry and they looked around for a hiding place. All they could find was an ancient oak, which they quickly scaled and found a suitable resting branch, as the two figures had now drawn much closer. They were deep in conversation.   
Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, but they were watching the two shadowy figures intently   
"Yes, but surely Severus of all people should know more about it than even Dumbledore himself!" said Arianwen, frustrated.   
"What makes you say that?" said Amatorres sharply.   
"Nothin, but Snape is very close to Dumbledore isn't he?." Said Arianwen, then breezily changed the subject, "So what are you doing for the Christmas holidays?"   
The figures moved off towards the main school and Harry, Ron and Hermione clambered down from their uncomfortable roost.   
"What was all that about?" said Hermione   
"Dunno, but it was strange." Replied Ron   
"Snape's got something to do with this." Said Harry decidedly.   
They sneaked back up to the castle and to their dormitory. Harry's head was spinning with confusion. The trouble was they had always thought that Snape was responsible for any disturbances at school and he never was in reality. But now? What did Arianwen know? Something. Something that Lupin, Snape and Arianwen knew, that Amatorres didn't. But as she was Dumbledore's niece, shouldn't it follow that she would know everything? Or maybe Lupin didn't know anything; maybe Arianwen had met Snape before, and knew this something. Well, one thing was certain - this something was so private that Snape wouldn't even tell his closest friend. Harry eventually fell asleep at one in the morning, after giving up on guessing what this something was.   
The next day proved to be a very chaotic day as it was the end of term and most students were going home. In amongst the mess caused by overflowing trunks and escaped pets, Harry managed to catch up with Ron and Hermione.   
"Lets go and see Hagrid."   
"Good idea! Get us away from this!" said Ron, casting a look around the Gryffindor common room. They managed to escape into the grounds and to Hagrid's Hut.   
Hagrid had returned the day before. They knew because he had stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. As they approached the hut, they could feel the ground vibrating from the loud snores issuing from the hut.   
"Lazy bugger must've gone back to sleep." Grunted Ron.   
They hammered at the door, trying to make themselves heard over the deafening noise. It stopped suddenly and they heard someone making their way towards the door. Hagrid, bleary eyed, opened it and ushered them in. He looked sleepily pleased to see them. They stopped on the threshold, absorbing what they saw...   
...To their right was the remains of dinner for two, to their left was Fang, sleeping in front of the fireplace but straight ahead of them was Madam Maxime, asleep in the bed.   
Hagrid saw their shocked expressions and started to protest "It's not what yer think, `onest!"   
Ron grinned, "Yeah right Hagrid. Always knew you'd get there in the end."   
Hagrid blushed. "Come in, as long as you're quiet. What did yer want then?" He offered them some rock cakes. They politely declined.   
"Just to see how you were, catch up on this 'classified business' you two were doing." Said Harry casually.   
"Ah no Harry. I can't tell yer. Dumbledore's business yer see. If I'd tol' yer, he'd have me guts for garters."   
"Yes, yes we know, but doesn't Harry have a right to know if it's to do with him?" protested Hermione gently.   
"Look Harry" said Hagrid, fumbling around in the kitchenette to make Madam Maxime some breakfast, "Dumbledore said I shouldn't be tellin' yer anything, 'cos he said not to tell yer 'bout the giants" CRASH! There was a smash as Hagrid dropped the frying pan on the floor.   
"What about the giants?" said Hermione sweetly.   
Hagrid looked shifty, "Nowt. They know nowt. I know nowt. Now go on!"   
The next few moments were a little ...hectic. They consisted of Hagrid trying to physically carry all three of them out of the Hut, and them all shouting at him to tell them about the giants. Finally he slammed the door on them.   
Hermione screamed, "If you were a true friend to Harry you'd tell him!"   
The door opened again and Hagrid stormed out, his face contorted with rage. Then he started shouting, "IF YER KNEW WHAT I'D DONE FER YER HARRY, NONE OF YER WOULD EVER ACCUSE ME OF NOT BEING A GOOD FRIEND TO YER. NEVER!" He turned round and stormed back into the Hut slamming the door behind him.   
"What was all that about?" said Ron   
"Dunno." Said Harry, but his facial expression betrayed him. Hermione was just about to ask Harry what was wrong when Malfoy came up and spat on the gound in front of Harry's feet. Harry had had enough. He ran off in the direction of the Lake.   
"Harry!" called Hermione, "Wait!"   
"But he didn't.   
Harry almost fell over in his attempts to stop suddenly. He had reached the edge of the lake and had caught sight of Arianwen and Lupin. The last thing he wanted right now was to interrupt a meeting with Lupin and his girlfriend. He was just backing away when he caught a bit of their conversation and stopped, listening intently.   
"They're picking us off one by one." Arianwen was crying, "And you're next, I just know it.   
"They won't get me, don't worry." Comforted Lupin, "Don't worry." He repeated, "I'm safe, unlike others."   
She glanced up at him, suddenly looking crafty, "If you would just tell me..."   
"No."   
"Oh please! I won't tell anyone, it'll be our secret, go on...I'll treat you!" she persisted.   
Lupin looked hesitant, "All I know is that he won't get me next - he'll try Severus again."   
"But why?"   
"I do not know the full reason," he said, looking wistful, "but from my research several books in the library have been altered concerning the Dark Ancestry and the Dark Arts, and Severus himself was attacked in the summer while on a mission. Since then, Dumbledore and Severus have become a lot more dependent on each other, something has happened or of which they will tell me, the Dark Arts teacher, nothing."   
Lupin continued, "It is...frustrating that they evidently don't trust me or Minerva. We're all on the same side after all."   
Arianwen smiled at him reassuringly, "Of course we are. Don't worry about it. Now lets see about that 'treat' shall we?"   
They walked away towards the castle. Harry however stayed. He sat down and dangled his feet in the lake. He stared into the water, remembering only too well the events of last year, which had culminated in the death of Cedric Diggory and his face-to-face battle with Voldemort. He had been so taken aback at the power of Voldemort; it was pure chance that the Priori Incantatem had taken place. If Snape was being pursued by Voldemort, what special bond did he have with Voldemort to stop him getting killed? None. Or maybe he did have one. He didn't know, he didn't care. What he wanted now was for Voldemort to never have existed, never have killed his parents, never have made life so difficult.   
It began to rain and Harry returned to the school buildings, as there was just one more afternoon of lessons to get through before the Christmas Holidays - Transfiguration and Potions. So, after an exhausting Transfiguration lesson, Harry, Ron and Hermione trekked down to the dungeons for the dreaded Potions. To their unending pleasure they discovered that the Slytherins were allowed to sit at the desks and chat all lesson, while the Gryffindors were required to clean the classroom thoroughly. Great. Harry bent down to pick up some dragon liver from the floor, and suddenly felt his scar burn. He glanced up. Snape was staring at him with a look of utmost loathing. Harry frowned and continued his work, the intense pain growing in his head until he nearly screamed. Hermione and Ron were on either side of him, asking him what they should do, but all he could do was rock quietly backwards and forwards and moan softly to himself, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Then, suddenly, the pain vanished. He looked up, gasping for breath, to see that Snpae's attention had been distracted by Neville. He took a deep breath and told Hermione and Ron what had happened. Then a voice stopped him, "Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor- I expect you to do as you are told in a lesson, and not to distract fellow classmates with your idle gossip."   
Malfoy smirked at Harry across the room, then contunued to kick a dead slug around the floor, leaving a slimy trail for Seamus Finnigan to clean up after him. And the pain returned. Just before he blacked out, Harry saw that Snape's eyes were again resting on him.   
When Harry came round no-one seemed to have noticed that he had been unconscious. Snape was over another side of the classroom tormenting Ron and Hermione, who he seemed to have dragged away from Harry's side. Neville leant down over Harry. "Be quiet Harry- look I've got something to tell you, but close your eyes and pretend your still unconcious, and I'll just wipe the floor around where you're lying. Now," Neville continued as Harry did as he was told, "I don't know what to do, but that dog that follows Professor Lupin around- he's Sirius Black Harry. I thought I better tell you because he wants to attack you like he did a couple of years ago." Harry opened his eyes sharply and nearly sat up, but Neville pushed him down, "And I've seen Snape helping this dog- bandaging wounds and stuff. So Snape's joined the dark side- Harry what are we going to do?"   
"Um, I'll think of something." Said Harry, trying to sound fearful, "Why don't you just continue cleaning up your patch, Neville?" As Harry watched Neville go back to scrubbing down the workbench, Dumbledore's words came floating back to him. He realised what he had to do, he had to see Professor Snape, he had to. He looked aroung for a distraction that he could cause. To his left was a jar of pickled Jamid Kidneys, something that belonged to Snape's private store. He went up to him, trying not to meet his stare, and asked him where he should put it.   
"In my office, boy, where do you think?" said Snape irritably.   
"Umm, Professor, I really need to talk to you."   
"If you have a problem, you should talk to your housemistress, certainly not to me."   
Harry took a deep breath, this wasn't getting him anywhere. His pain in his scar was so intense that he decided to tell him now. "Someone else saw you."   
Very quietly and slowly, Snape said, "My office, now, if you please."   
  



End file.
